Miracle in December
by teleportbabies
Summary: "Kai! Sekarang ginjalmu sudah berfungsi dengan baik dan berita buruknya..." KaiHun. GS! EXO fanfiction. Don't like don't read.


**Miracle in December© Teleportbabies**

**Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Musim dingin menyapa bulan Desember. Rintik-rintik salju mulai jatuh dari atas langit. Daratan pun mulai dipenuhi salju.

Musim dingin adalah musim yang tak akan dilewati oleh sepasang kekasih. Semuanya bergandengan tangan melewati musim ini, saling membagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Menyalurkan kasih sayang dari hati terdalam.

Namun tidak dengan seorang namja yang sedang duduk dibangku depan air mancur Seoul Park. Ia seperti orang mencari mati karena dimalam yang sedingin karena tidak memakai mantel ataupun jas untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalus kaos.

Ia termenung sendirian sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga ditangannya. Menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menunggu seseorang, tapi tidak, tapi ia sedang mengenang seseorang.

_"Kai^^ ini belum waktunya natal, tapi ini hadiah untukmu. Aku yang merajutnya sendiri loh!" seorang yeoja dengan wajah gembira memberikan sebuah baju rajut pada seorang namja yang sedang berhadapan didepannya, kekasih tercintanya. _

_ "Waaaah, terimakasih^^ Aku senang sekali. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab namja itu dengan raut wajah senang. Namun beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah masam. Sang kekasih pun terheran. _

_ "Kenapa Kai? Kau tidak suka?" Raut wajah Sehun-yeoja itu- yang semula senang menjadi ikut masam. _

_ "A..Aku.. Kau selalu memberi hadiah untukku. Tapi aku.. A- Aku tak pernah memberi hadiah untukmu. Tak seharusnya kau mau berpacaran dengan namja miskin sepertiku Hun." Ucap Kai-namja itu- dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan._

_ Mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku depan air mancur Seoul Park. Sehun memeluk kekasihnya dari samping. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai. _

_ "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kita saling cinta kan? Jangan pikirkan hal lain." _

_ "Tapi aku merasa tak pantas untukmu Hun. Ak-" _

_ CUP _

_ Perkataan Kai terputus karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir Sehun menyapa bibirnya hangat. Hanya menempel. Namun Kai bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang disalurkan Sehun. _

_ Lama-kelamaan Kai ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Biarpun bulan desember dingin, jika bersama kekasih menjadi hangat bukan? _

_..._

_ "Hueeek... Hueeek.. Cuh!" Kai mual, merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun memuntahkannya. _

_ Darah. _

_ Darah segar berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terlonjak kaget melihatnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengalami kejadian seperti ini. _

_ 'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi denganku? Apa salahku Tuhan?' Batinnya sedih. _

_ Kai yang bekerja sebagai pengantar banga pun segera menghapus darah yang masih melekat disudut bibirnya. Masih dengan menggenggam beberapa buket ditangannya, ia melangkah menuju tempat pelanggan tokonya dengan raut wajah yang di buat-buat gembira dan tersenyum. _

_ Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pekerjaannya, natal kali ini ia ingin memberikan hadiah special untuk seseorang yang memiliki hatinya selama 1 tahun ini, Sehun. Ia tau kalau hadiahnya pasti bisa dibeli dengan mudah oleh Sehun yang notabenenya adalah orang kaya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Niat baik untuk kekasih tercinta. _

_..._

_ "Sehun, sebentar lagi kan natal, sekarang gantian ya aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang special untukmu." _

_ Masih seperti sebelumnya, mereka berada dibangku depan air mancur Seoul Park. Ah bukan sebelumnya, memang Kai dan Sehun hanya bertemu disana saja. Sebenarnya mereka bertemu dan berpacaran secara diam-diam. _

_ Kedua orang tua Sehun pun tidak mengetahuinya. Jika ingin bertemu Kai, Sehun tidak perlu meminta izin siapapun karena memang orang tuanya tidak pernah ada dirumah. Sedangkan Kai, ia hanyalah seorang anak yang hidup di panti asuhan sejak kecil. Ia tidak tau dimana kedua orang tuanya. _

_Mereka bertemu pertama kali dan mulai berpacaran pun karena seiring berjalannya waktu. Kai yang pekerjaannya mengantar bunga sering melihat Sehun duduk di teras rumahnya sambil membaca buku. Mungkin Kai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. _

_Jika ada pelanggan yang sekomplek dengan rumah Sehun, Kai selalu memutar balik jalan agar bisa melihat Sehun. Lama-kelamaan Sehun merasa diperhatikan. Tak jarang mereka berdua saling menatap. Tentu saat seperti itu Kai langsung kabur. Sehun juga sering curi-curi pandang pada Kai yang lewat kaca depan rumahnya dari dalam kalau ia sedang tidak diteras. Kadang ia merasa lucu melihat wajah kebingungan Kai yang sedang mencari-carinya. _

_Tepat di hari natal mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Di Seoul Park selalu membuka festival dan mengadakan event-event menarik pada hari natal. Tak kelewatan event kembang api. Orang-orang yang ada disana menyalakan kembang apinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Semua mata mengarah ke langit yang sangat indah sekarang. Langit membentuk rangkaian kata-kata indah seperti bintang berkilauan. _

'_I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Merry crishmash.' _

_Kai tersenyum melihatnya. _

'_Indah sekali' pikirnya. _

_Ia yang tidak tau akan ada event seperti ini, ia langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buket yang ada yang genggamannya karena tidak punya kembang api. Seharusnya buket itu sudah ada ditangan pelanggan, karena pelanggannya tidak ada ia membawa kembali buketnya. Bersisa 2 buket. _

"_Boleh bunga satunya aku pinjam? Aku juga tidak punya kembang api." Ucap seorang yeoja cantik disebelah Kai. Kai tidak melirik ke sumber suara, ia langsung memberikan buket bunga yang ada ditangan kirinya. _

"_Aaaaaaaa! I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Merry crithmath!" Kai tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja disampingnya. Agak cadel. _

_Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya. Yeoja itu pun menatap balik ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis. _

_ Kai tergugup sekarang. Sungguh, mereka berdua sudah sangat sering kode-kodean. Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menembaknya?_

_ "I lo... I- I- _

_ Sehun tersenyum antara malu atau senang dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Seraya mengartikan supaya Kai memperjelas ucapannya. _

_ "I love you now, tomorrow and forever. Wolud you be mine?" Kai berlutut didepan Sehun sambil mengadahkan buket bunga ditangannya di depan Sehun. Ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat lantang. _

_ Tanpa ragu Sehun langsung mengambil bunga itu. Kai yang semula merunduk pun langsung menengokan kepalanya. Disambut anggukkan kepala dua kali oleh Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mencium dua buket yang ada digenggamannya sekarang. _

_ Kai pun beranjak berdiri. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun, kedua buket itu kini dipegang berdua. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia. _

_ Ddor ddor _

_ Kembang api terakhir dinyalakan merupakan kembang api yang paling indah dan besar hingga meluas dilangit. Sehun pun langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, otomatis tangan kiri Kai juga keangkat ke atas. Mereka pun tertawa bersama menikmati indahnya langit . _

_ Setelah kembang api selesai, Kai mengambil satu tangkai bunga yang ada didalam buket dan memotong tangkainya. Sehun merenyit heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Kai. Seketika kangsung berubah menjadi tawa saat melihat Kai melilitkan tangkainya di jari manis tangan kirinya. _

_ "Nanti saat aku melamarmu, akan ku berikan yang paaaaaaaaaaaling berkilau. Saat ini seperti ini dulu yaaa. Ngg.. katanya tangkai bunga Celessiu-ini ngarang- sangat awet dan kuat, bertahanlah wahai tangkai sampai aku melamar Sehun sungguhan." Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dibalas Sehun dengan mengecup pipi Kai singkat dan tawa kecil. _

_ "Aku suka kok! Gomawo Kai-ah." _

_..._

_ "Uhuk...Uhukkk..Hueek.." Kai mengeluarkan semua yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Muntahan makanan yang ia makan dan...darah. _

_ 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batin Kai. Ia juga merasa tubuhnya cepat melemah akhir-akhir ini. Tak sadar air mata menetes keluar dari kelopak matanya. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya. _

_ "Kai! Kenapa kau lam- Astaga Kai!" Chanyeol khawatir karena Kai berada di dalam toilet panti lama sekali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk. _

_ Chanyeol langsung membelakan matanya melihat muntahan dan darah yang ada diwastafel. Segera Kai menyalakan air hingga perlahan-lahan muntahan dan darahnya hilang. Mereka berdua pun bertatapan. _

_ Chanyeol yang mengerti bahwa Kai tidak ingin ditanya apapun hanya diam. Sampai suatu hari Kai pulang ke kamar mereka berdua –Chanyeol dan Kai- dengan membawa amplop besar berwarna coklat. _

_ "Yeol hyung, aku.. a- aku mengidap gagal ginjal. Hiks..Hiksss hh- Hiks.." sontak Kai memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sudah menganggap Kai sebagai dongsaengnya langsung ikut menangis. _

_ "K-Kau pasti kuat dongsaengku. Hh-hiks.." _

_..._

_ "Nona, kau harus makan. Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaa." Ucap lembut seorang wanita berumur berpakaian maid yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang seorang yeoja cantik yang terus-terusan berdiam diri. Merasa tidak ditanggapi sama sekali, ia pun hanya bisa menghelakan nafas kasar. Bagaimana pun ia hanya maid yang harus menuruti perintah majikan. _

_ "Bibi bagaimana?" Seorang yeoja berumur namun terlihat masih muda masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun-yeoja itu- _

_ "Nona masih belum mau makan Nyonya, maafkan saya." Ucap sang maid dengan perasaan menyesal. _

_ "Sini biar saya saja, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain." Disambut aggukkan sang maid. Umma Sehun-yeoja berumur- pun duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun setelah sebelumnya meletakkan piring dengan makanan yang masih utuh di meja samping ranjang Sehun. Ia menyelipkan poni anaknya ke belakang telinganya yang sedikit menutupi wajah anaknya yang cantik. _

_ "Sehun, ayo makan sayang. Umma menyayangimu. Umma tidak mau kau sakit. Adakah yang mengganjal pikiranmu? Ceritalah pada Umma." Ucap Umma Sehun lembut, dibalas wajah ketus oleh Sehun. _

_ "Sayang? Kau sayang padaku? Kau tau? Selama ini kalimat itu yang kutunggu darimu. Hh-hiks.." Sehun mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ini yang ditunggu darinya sedari dulu, Ummanya bilang sayang padanya. _

_ Selama ini Ummanya hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya padahal masih berada di Korea, sedangkan Appanya berada di luar negeri, itu masih wajar menurut Sehun. Tapi tetap saja dirumah Ummanya hanya makan-tidur-kerja makan-tidur-kerja, tak pernah sekali pun ia menengok Sehun di kamarnya. Sekarang saat Sehun tidak mau makan berhari-hari, ia baru mau menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Sehun. _

_ Umma Sehun dengan ucapan Sehun, ia merasa gagal menjadi Umma yang baik. Ternyata anaknya sangat butuh kasih sayang darinya. _

"_Mianhaeyoo sayang. Hh-Hikss.. Umma berjanji akan selalu ada sisimu sekarang. Umma...sudah berhenti kerja." _

_ "Benarkah? Berarti Umma akan selalu di rumah?" _

_ "Iya sayang." _

_ Dengan sigap Sehun memeluk Ummanya. Ummanya membalas erat pelukkannya. _

_ "Umma, Sehun senaaaaaaang sekali." _

_ "Mianhae ne. Sekarang Umma akan menemanimu selalu. Nah, sekarang ceritakan pada Umma kenapa kau tidak mau makan." _

_ "Nggg..." Sehun menaut-nautkan jarinya, itu kebiasaannya saat ia sedang bingung atau takut. _

_ "Katakan. Umma tidak akan marah." Ummanya mencoba agar Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan jujur. _

_ "Sebenarnya Sehun punya pacar Umma." _

_ Umma Sehun langsung membelakan matanya senang, "Wah benarkah? Kenalkan pada Umma." _

_ "Nah itu, Sehun sudah sebulan tidak bertemu." _

_ "Lah kok? Telepon?" _

_ "Ngg... Pacar Sehun h-hanya p-pengantar bunga. Dia d-dia..tidak punya handphone." Sehun langsung merundukan wajahnya takut sang Umma marah. Namun diluar dugaannya, Ummanya tidak marah. Malah ia ingin tau lebih lanjut. Sehun sangat senang, akhirnya ia pun menceritakan semuanya. Dari pertama bertemu hingga sekarang ini ia sedih karena rindu pada kekasihnya. _

_..._

_ "Ugh.." Seorang namja tengah menungging di ranjangnya. Ia meremas perutnya kencang. Keringat pun mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya dengan menggigit bibirnya. _

_ "Agh.." ia pun merubah posisinya dari menungging menjadi telentang, karena tangannya sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah dan perutnya mual. Perutnya bertambah perih. _

_ "KAAAI!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. Ia sangat shock melihat Kai sedang muntah darah._

_ "Hueek..Hueek.." _

_ "BIBIII! BIBIII!" Chanyeol berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ia langsung menghampiri Kai yang sudah oleng. _

_ Haap _

_ Dengan sigap Chanyeol menangkap Kai yang sudah pingsan dan langsung keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Kai. _

_ "KAAAAAI!" Bibi panti serta teman-teman panti yang lain sangat shock melihat keadaan Kai yang pucat seperti mayat hidup digendong Chanyeol. Bibi panti pun langsung mengarahkan Chanyeol ke mobil dan segera membawa Kai ke rumah sakit. _

_ "Chanyeol, Kai kenapa? H—Hiksss.. Hikss... Sayang kamu kenapaa? Bertahanlah." Sambil menyetir Bibi panti terus mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang, melihat Kai yang sangat pucat dipangkuan Chanyeol. _

_ Tin Tinnn _

_ "Agh!" Bibi panti serta Chanyeol menggeram kesal melihat jalanan yang macet. Bibi panti pun menekan klakson berkali-kali. Air matanya banjir sudah diwajahnya sampai ke baju. _

_ Chanyeol sudah panik sekali, air matanya pun mengalir deras bahkan sampai mengenai wajah Kai yang langsung di lap olehnya. Ia langsung keluar dari mobil setelah melepas Kai dari pangkuannya dan menidurkannya di jok mobil dengan perlahan. _

_ Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ia melihat bahwa ada habis kecelakaan. Tapi ia lebih memikirkan sahabatnya yang terbaring pucat didalam mobil. Ia menghampiri mobil-mobil didepan mobilnya satu per satu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan basah air mata sambil mengetukkan kaca mobilnya. _

_ Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_ Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_ Ttok ttok _

_ "Ku mohon minggir ke trotoar! Temanku sekarat didalam mobil!" _

_ Tak lama semua mobil yang menghalangi pun meminggirkan mobilnya ke trotoar, Chanyeol ingin tersenyum puas namun rasanya tidak sempat. Ia langsung naik ke mobil. Mobil pun langsung dilajukan Bibi panti dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah sakit. _

_..._

_ "Umma terimakasih telah mengajakku jalan-jalan dan membelikan tas kecil ini. Aku suka sekali! Ohiya, Besok malam kan malam natal dan hari sabtu, temani aku ke air mancur di Seoul Park yaa! Mudah-mudahan Kai datang..." Sehun tersenyum senang pada awal perkataannya, namun berubah muram diakhir perkataanya. Ia sangat merindukan Kai. Sudah sebulan tidak bertemu. Memang sih mereka hanya bertemu setiap hari sabtu. _

_ Tapi ini sudah satu bulan, wajar kan Sehun rindu. Ia juga sudah tidak pernah melihat Kai berkeliling mengantar bunga. Ada perasaan khawatir dibenaknya._

_ Kini Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Ummanya. Ummanya menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang. Sehun pun membuka jendela kacanya setengah karena merasa kepanasan. Tiba-tiba_

_ Wuuuuuuush~ _

_ "Aaaaaaa! Umma stop! Cincin dari Kai jatuh!" _

_ Ckitt _

_ Ummanya pun langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan mengerem mendadak. _

_ "Cincin?" Ummanya memandang Sehun heran. _

_ "Bukan cincin emas maupun perak tapi...dari tangkai bunga yang lilit Kai. Aku mau ambil dulu!" baru saja Umma Sehun ingin menahannya, Sehun sudah keluar dari dalam mobil. _

_ Angin membuat rambutnya menjadi berkibas-kibas kencang. Matanya pun menyipit mengingat ini disiang hari yang panas. _

_ Air mata Sehun menetes saat itu juga karena sudah pasti lilitan tangkainya tidak akan bisa ditemukan. Perasaan khawatir pada Kai pun bertambah. Ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam mobil dengan wajah yang muram._

_Cukup sulit ternyata berjalan melawan arah angin yang kencang. Sehun pun mengeratkan genggaman tas kecilnya yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Ummanya. _

_ Wuuuush~ _

_ "Aaaaaaaaa tasku!" Sontak Sehun mengikuti terbangan tasnya dan tak lihat kanan kiri. _

_ "AWAAAAAAS!" _

_ Ckittt _

_ Bbuk_

_ Sebuah mobil minibus berkecepatan tinggi menghantam Sehun dengan keras. Sehun terpental hingga tubuhnya membentur mobilnya sendiri. Sehun pun bersimbah darah dengan tas yang ada dipelukannya. _

_ Umma Sehun yang berada didalam mobil melihat sendiri kejadian saat Sehun ditabrak dari kaca spion mobilnya. Ia langsung membelalak kaget dan tubuhnya melemas. Ummanya beranjak keluar dari mobil dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah berdarah-darah. Air mata lagi-lagi membanjiri wajahnya. _

_ "AAAAAAAA SEHUUUUUUUUN!" _

_..._

_ "Kai bertahanlaah!" _

_ "Kai kau pasti kuaat!"_

_ Chanyeol dan Bibi panti pun dalam keadaan sangat sangat sangat panik. Lebih panik Bibi yang sama sekali tidak tau tentang penyakit Kai. Kai kini sudah masuk ruang UGD dan ditangani oleh dokter. Beberapa lama kemudian dokter pun keluar membuat Chanyeol dan Bibi panti tambah panik karena cepat sekali. _

_ "Err.. Maaf pesien harus segera mendapat donor."_

_ Chanyeol dan Bibi panti pun mematung seketika. Bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan. _

_Tak lama terdengar teriakan dari seorang yeoja berumur lewat dihadapan mereka yang meraung-raung sambil memegangi tangan anaknya yang terbaring pucat lemah diranjang yang didorong suster. _

_ "SEEHUUUN! BERTAHANLAH SEHUUUN! AAAAAA H-HIKS... HH-HIKSS.. UMMA MENYAYANGIMU"_

_..._

Dunia kejam. Kejam. Kejam.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya. Harusnya sekarang ini dia dan kekasihnya sedang menikmati malam natal berdua sambil menatap langit indah Seoul. Kembang api pun sudah disiapkannya. Tak lupa kado special yang akan diberikannya pada Sehun, yaitu sebuah anjing kecil yang kini ada dipangkuannya dan masuk ke dalam kaos milik Kai. Tentu Kai tidak tega jika anjing kecilnya kedinginan.

Ia menaruh tangannya di bagian perutnya, merasakan ginjal Sehun disana.

...

_"Ngg..." _

_ Seorang namja yang terbaring dirumah sakit mulai membuka perlahan matanya. Putih, itulah kata pertama yang ada dibenaknya. Tak perlu berpikir lama ia yakin itu di rumah sakit. _

_ "Kai! Kau sudah bangun?" _

_ "Yeol hyung.." ucap Kai lemah. _

_ "Iya ini aku." _

_ GREP _

_ Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Kai. Air matanya pun sekarang sudah membanjiri baju Kai. Ia sakit takut terjadi apa-apa pada dongsaeng kesayangannya. _

_ "K-Kai.. Ada berita... be-berita buruk dan baik untukmu. Aku bingung harus-"_

_ "Berita baik." _

_ "Kai! Sekarang ginjalmu sudah berfungsi dengan baik." _

_ "Hhh... Terimakasih Tuhan."Kai pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan. Senyuman tipis terlukis dari wajahnya yang masih pucat. _

_ "Berita buruknya... i-ini ginjal.. gin-jal Se-Se.. Sehun." _

_ DEG _

_..._

Hari sudah sangat larut. Namja itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya sampai ia merasakan ada yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Se.. Sehun.."

Mata Kai berbinar-binar sekarang. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus pipi Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. Namun... semua itu hanya bayangan Kai. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya ke segala arah tapi tetap saja tangannya tembus.

"Kai ayo sini."

Kai mematung. Itu adalah suara Sehun yang memanggilnya. Tubuh Kai pun melemas.

Lama-kelamaan matanya buram tetapi wajah Sehun yang memanggilnya makin nyata dan bertambah nyata dimatanya hingga akhirnya Kai berhasil mengelus pipi Sehun yang dingin. Sehun pun tersenyum ke arah Kai. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Kai ambruk dan matanya pun tertutup untuk selamanya.

..

**END**

**Thanks for reading^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai balik lagi sama aku~ aku buat ff ini untuk meramaikan ff ff bertemakan miracle in december ya walaupun gaje ceritanya-_- v

Oh iya disini yang nulis ff ada 2 yaa, aku sama kakak aku^^

I wanna be girl sama your my destiny akan dilanjut cepat atau lambat tergantung mood-_- kadang kepikiran UN, kadang pengen ngetik-_- /mending ada yang nunggu/

Akhir kata **tinggalkan jejak!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
